the_hephaestus_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Go Yun Hee
Go Yun Hee, formerly a deadly courtesan under the employment of the Ggangpae and the Yakuza, goes under the name of "Lotus" or "Gumiho", and is a major leader of the Korean Underground. She is most famous for her proficiency with Tessen, and is known to be very playful and swift while fighting. Childhood Lotus's life, while having a charming beginning, is one of hardship and tragedy. Born Go Yun-hee to a loving mother and father, she was cherished by her parents for being a very good-natured and smart child. Her mother would often take her to dance class after school as her father would go to work, and in the morning he and she would practice katas and several variations of martial arts. To say that Lotus was flexible and quick would be an understatement, as some would say that she was as fluid and swift as the westward currents. Her all-too-happy and successful path in life was to take a dark turn, however, as she would soon find out, in a terrible twist of fate, that her father was an Assassin with a price on his head. When coming back home one day from school in her sixteenth year of life, she arrived to a quiet home. Upon entering further, however, she noticed muffled screaming and the sound of men laughing and speaking upstairs -- a sound she'd never heard in her home before, as her father would never speak with visitors unless it was in a hushed whisper. Hurrying upstairs with a pair of kitchen knives in her grasp, she arrived just in time to see her father slice his own stomach open in an act of seppuku. Displeased with the lack of humiliation on the man's face as he gave his life in an honorable way, they stuffed his mouth with his own entrails, forcing Yun-hee and her mother to watch as he died choking on his own intestines. Shortly after, her mother was forcefully taken, and followed a similar fate. The visuals were too much. Yun-hee, sickened with the sight, ran down the stairs but tripped, alerting the men upstairs of her presence. Terrified, angry, and sorrowful beyond belief, she rushed at them to avenge her parents only to be overpowered and, subsequently, gang raped beyond coherency. Passing out during it, and awakening to still be in it, she went into a powerful frenzy despite her ragged body, and managed to kill two of them with neck-breaks and incapacitate the rest. However, she had no place to go and had no energy, and promptly passed out among the group of dead and unconscious gang-bangers around her. She was later brought to the man who ordered her parents dead - a Ggangpae higher-up who had tasted and become addicted to power. Holding that over her, he kept her as a pet, forcefully taking her as he pleased and drugging her to keep her in such a state. Of course, this didn't last long until he had forgotten, one day, to drug her, and she ended up killing him in the middle of his drunken happenings. She ran away, but she didn't get far without realizing she had nowhere to go. Alone and traumatized by the past week, she slept on the streets for the next few weeks, stealing clothing and food from other's backyards. Induction to the Yakuza Her fortune would make another turn as she was found by a very prominent member of the Yakuza during a business trip, him having noticed her deftness, her finesse and also her raw, rare beauty, and even commented on how her “sky blue eyes shined with such ferocity”. Enraptured by the then-street rat, he took her in and cleaned her up, intending to use her as a 'kunoichi' in his employment, giving her a home, money, and whatever her heart desired - so long as his targets were dealt with and she left no evidence to tie back to his family. She enjoyed this way of life far more than her previous, tormented one in Seoul, and eventually ended up reveling in its glory with her quickly-developed sadism and masochism. A newer, darker side of her took hold, and she found herself reveling more in battle than she did in anything else. Her life experiences dulled her nerves, crafted her gaze and senses sharper than ever before -- and she was now only focused on doing for her benevolent employer whatever he asked and holding power over the males and females she would seduce and, later, assassinate. Chasing Torch Having been sent a bounty from the Milieu, the Yakuza sent Lotus to intercept and kill Alex Carver, also known as "Torch". She managed to duel him, but he fled the fight, leaving her to deal with his victim, Kendra Hoffman, and, eventually, strike up a deal with her to find and end him. Appearance Lotus is an oriental beauty, stereotypical in her jet black hair and her pale, porcelain skin, almond-shaped eyes, and small bone structure, though without her heels she stands at around 5' 6". Despite the usual frame of oriental women, however, she is quite curvy, coming out to be a 34D-25-35 in bust-waist-hip ratio. She has a lotus flower tattoo at the base of her neck and a giant cherry tree back tattoo underneath, which she shows off often. She, in her normal everyday attire, prefers to wear revealing but elegant clothing. Heels are her usual footwear, and she wears a signature lotus flower pendant to go with whatever she wears. On occasion, she will slip on a PVC catsuit or, in the case of her infiltration garb, will wear form-fitting dark grey workout clothing. Personality Smooth-talking and oozing sexual vibes with all that she does, Lotus is a master of sexual manipulation. One must not lose themselves in her, though, for she is as deadly as she is beautiful. When speaking with anyone whom isn't one of her employers, she is very playful and devious in how she acts. She, for the most part, loves to mess with the people that she meets, riling them up and watching them shift uncomfortably in front of her. When she is fronted with a drunk or someone who drinks, however, her mood completely changes. Alcohol is something that completely shuts down her mood and, when asked about it, will not comment, as it is something she has grown to absolutely hate. When Lotus is serious, she talks professionaly and curtly. Rarely is she ever in such a mood, but certain people will elicit this reaction from her. This type of speak is the kind she prefers to use with her employers, whom she sees in a favorable but professional light. Category:Courtesan Category:Mercenary